


Good Vibrations

by singagainsoon



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Hermann Gottlieb, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Experimentation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singagainsoon/pseuds/singagainsoon
Summary: “Newton, are you quite certain about this?”Newt smiles, gives the odd-shaped dildo in his hand a teasing wave and sets it aside in favor of the vibrator. His face seems to hint at something along the lines of Funny Thing To Say When You’ve Just Had A Dildo In Your Ass, but he doesn’t say it.-my lovely, talented friend and fellow writer gaby commissioned me to write this piece and let me tell you i had the time of my life (as did hermann, i'm sure)





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cajynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/gifts).



“Newton, are you quite certain about this?” 

Newt smiles, gives the odd-shaped dildo in his hand a teasing wave and sets it aside in favor of the vibrator. His face seems to hint at something along the lines of Funny Thing To Say When You’ve Just Had A Dildo In Your Ass, but he doesn’t say it. Hermann presses his lips together in a firm line. “Of course I am! I told you, Herm, you can try anything you want. It’s not like I don’t have plenty to choose from, huh?”

He had selected two of the less frightening things after carefully perusing Newton’s extensive toy collection - a dildo molded after a (too small to make for a more accurate) monster phallus of some sort and Newt’s prized vibrator - though the mere fleeting thought of Newton working him with some of the more unusual ones had made his cock twitch. Perhaps he will work up to them. 

Hermann forces a deep breath, a vain attempt to make himself relax. It is fine, of course, and he knows Newton will be certain that he enjoy it, but the tension refuses to leave his wiry muscles. Newton quirks an eyebrow at him, questioning, concerned, and he is suddenly strikingly aware of his vulnerability. It feels strange, in an exciting way, that Newton is still fully clothed while he is sprawled pale and nude and panting against the mountain of pillows piled by the headboard. 

“Unless you changed your mind? It’s okay if you did, you know I-”

“No, darling, I’m alright. I want to move forward with the proceedings, as it were.”

Newt wrinkles his nose, his precious freckle-flecked face scrunching with the effort. Hermann loves him so much that it hits his core in heavy, hurting waves that dizzy him to ride out. The mattress dips beside Hermann beneath his weight as he settles above him. “When you say shit like that, I can’t  _ not  _ fuck you.”

Hermann laughs, pulls him gently down by the shoulders to kiss him before he can open his pretty pink mouth to say anything further. Newton’s body is warm and sturdy and homey against him, and the brush of his clothes on Hermann’s bare skin sends a sweet little shiver through his body and right to head of his hardening cock. He cannot suppress the whine that escapes him against Newton’s lips; even after all these years, the man still incites in him such reckless, aching longing. 

Newt slips his hand between them and makes quick work of getting him fully hard again - a few lazy pumps, an expert flick of the wrist on the upstroke, and a series of well-placed kisses to his neck are all it takes to have him bucking awkwardly into Newton’s fist like an overeager teenager. He earns one last stroke before Newton’s fingers release Hermann’s prick to trail instead down his too-sensitive thighs, dipping and teasing. Newton makes a show of spreading his legs and settling between them, blown-wide pupils taking Hermann in like something trapped beneath a microscope. The way Newton looks at him, hungry and greedy and adoring all at once, makes him regret the times they’d fumbled through sex with the lights off.

“Here, be good and get these wet for me,” Newton murmurs, presenting Hermann with two fingers. He takes them into his mouth eagerly, laves his tongue over the digits and draws a moan from Newton’s lips. Newt watches him with quiet intensity, wide, pleasure-blown eyes, and pulls his fingers back only to thrust them past Hermann’s lips again. Hermann sucks them in one final time before he releases them with a lewd, wet  _ pop _ . This is business as usual thus far, pleasant routine, and the familiarity comforts his racing heart.

“Still okay, babe?”

“Yes.”

When Newton rubs his spit-slick finger over the pucker of Hermann’s hole, he cannot keep from opening his legs further, presenting himself for more. The months he'd spent too terrified of rejection to ask Newton to fuck him are long gone, a distant thing. Newt prods at him teasingly. He feels like a tart in the best possible way, trembling with anticipation, and he tosses his head back when Newton pushes into him. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he says, biting down hard on his lip. He takes Newton’s finger easily, still stretched open from the ridged dildo, but the significantly thicker vibrator is what he is really worried about. It is meant, of course, to fit, but his excited nerves do not pay much heed to reason. Newton rubs his stubble-scratchy cheek against Hermann’s thigh, turns his face to press open-mouthed kisses to his skin where it is still wet with excess lubricant from their first round. Hermann sighs lightly, falls open under his hands and mouth like a flower. When he is satisfied that Hermann appears sufficiently worked up, flushed and breathing hard, he slips his fingers from him and reaches for the toy.

Hermann watches, transfixed, as Newton slathers the vibrator with lube. It glistens, as do his deft, clever fingers, and Hermann’s dick aches, throbbing in time with his frenzied pulse. It is methodical, in a way, careful and scientific though he does it with an ease reminiscent of lab work. Hermann has to wonder how many times Newton has taken it himself. He repositions himself between Hermann’s parted legs.

“You okay, Herm, honey?” 

Hermann nods and licks his dry lips. The lubricant glints, catches the light. “Yes,  _ liebling _ .”

“Relax for me, alright?” He coos sweetly, his free hand feathering across Hermann’s bad hip to trace circles into his fevered skin. He must look as terribly wound up as he feels, pulled tight like a bow string, twanging. Hermann wills himself to breathe, to lie still, to do as Newton says. He surges forward to distract Hermann with a kiss, with the wet slick of their tongues brushing together. The tip of the vibrator is cold and insistent, nudging up along his pliant rim like something curious and prodding, but Newton eases the first bit into him without too much difficulty. Newt’s lips move comfortably against his own, swallowing his startled breaths and garbled sounds like air. His hand trails up the off-kilter jut of his hip, soothes over his tense belly and the little trail of light hair there, and comes to rest on his chest. His heart thrums beneath Newton’s palm, threatening to burst in his chest. The idle thumbing at his hard, peaked nipple is almost enough to distract him from the burning stretch of the toy inside him. 

It is bigger than the single, small bullet vibrator that makes up the sad entirety of Hermann’s sex toy collection. He has not touched it in years, although he is positive that it had not taken quite so much concentration to insert. It must be halfway in by now, he figures, attempting to judge by pushing his hips down onto it, against its hard shape; and he whimpers, high and plaintive. His lips curl into a snarl. Newton kisses his forehead, strokes down over his stomach and the sensitive expanse of skin above the dark tangle of his pubic hair, though Hermann finds that all Newton’s loving ministrations do not keep him from clenching around the intrusion. 

Even so, he lets loose a whining moan, a little cry wrenched from the hollow at the base of his throat that startles Newton into further frenzied action. Newton breaks from his lips to kiss instead at his cheeks, the hard line of his jaw, the little downy beginnings of stubble hiding prickly in the space between his jaw and his neck. He pinches Hermann’s nipple between two fingers and gives him a firm tug, and one last flash of hot pain gives way to dull, sated pleasure as the toy nestles the rest of the way inside him. Newton cards his fingers through Hermann’s curling hair, smiles down at his face fondly as he settles, counts to slow his rapid, shallow breathing.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he says, no doubt relishing in the resulting pink blush that blooms on his high cheekbones and blossoms down his chest. There is no warmer place than the blessed space of Newton’s affection. Newton reaches for Hermann’s cock, rubs his thumb along the leaking, fattening head to elicit a low, husky moan from him. Hermann’s hips snap upward involuntarily and a twinge stabs from the bolts in his hip to the screws in his knee to his sock-clad toes. He lets his leg spasm once, twice, without fighting it. His face pinches between his eyebrows, around the corners of his wide mouth as if it’s unsure whether to be pained by his leg or aroused by the feeling of rocking against the vibrator. “Is it your leg?”

“I’m okay- Please, don’t give me that look. I assure you, I’m fine, though I, ah, would appreciate you turning it on now.”

Newton, for once, does as he is told without a good deal of fanfare and hits the button for the lowest setting on the remote. All at once, it is too much, too close, not enough. His own little vibrator certainly had not possessed the power that this one holds. Hermann shouts wordlessly, grabs for the bedsheets or a pillow or Newton’s arm to brace himself on. He feels himself spasm inside, squeezing hard around the shape that  _ almost almost almost _ brushes his prostate but stops just agonizingly short of the tight bundle of nerves. He grinds down in an attempt to force it in deeper but only succeeds in making his steadily leaking cock jump. His eyes snap shut of their own accord, his hips jerk into the empty air in vain search of friction. He will not last long this way, with every blessed nerve ending buzzing. Newton kicks up the intensity a notch, and Hermann thinks his soul might go rocketing out of his body and into another dimension. His grip on Newton goes white-knuckled. If his bitten nails break skin, he will have to apologize once his head has cleared.

“ _ Ah _ \- that’s-  _ oh, Newton, Gott-” _

“Shh, I got you, Herm. It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re so good, Herms. You’re doing so good.”

“W- _ well, _ ” he manages, voice low and ragged. His hips roll clumsily in some semblance of an off-beat rhythm. The vibrator presses into him with every movement, its hum muffled in the tight heat of his body. He feels slow, fevered, like he is underwater and cannot move fast enough to satisfy the gaping want that has ripped open in his chest. Tension boils between his hips, spreads hot and heavy through his torso, and it is all he can do to release a high, keening whimper.

“What?”

“You said -  _ mmm _ , oh, Newt… You said ‘good’, but it ought to be- Oh,  _ shit _ -”

“Is now really the time?”

“ _ Ah _ \- yes.” 

He vaguely registers the feeling of Newton shifting, settling behind him, and then there is the press of his back to Newt’s clothed chest and Newton’s hand trailing a path down his side, scratching lightly at the notches of his heaving rib cage, but it feels far away and separate, something happening to someone else. Newton kisses between his shoulder blades, behind his delicate ear, at his neck below the scratchy grain of his newly-trimmed hair. Newt cups Hermann in his palm, gives him a single light squeeze that sends him careening over the edge. He comes, hard and sudden, twitching in Newton’s arms and squeezing around the vibrator. His release is hot against his stomach, his quivering thighs. Hermann is glad, then, that his eyes are closed; he feels tears prickling at their crinkled corners. His body twists, shudders along his crooked spine.

“Newt- Newton, darling,  _ oh _ \- I’m- ha, fuck, it’s-”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. There you go, that’s it.” Newton’s hand dips gingerly between Hermann’s legs to press against the vibrator, to keep it buried in Hermann’s body despite the forceful contracting of his muscles. He shakes all over, reaches behind him to touch Newton’s shoulder, to ground himself clammy-palm-down on Newt’s warm skin. He opens his mouth, means to say Newton’s name or perhaps beg him for something, anything, but it comes out as a choked off sob. Newt presses a calm kiss to Hermann’s sweat-damp temple. “Red light?”

Hermann shakes his head, groans through the rolling aftershocks of his orgasm and the new white-hot stabs of oversensitivity. Newt twists his neck to kiss him again. And again and  _ again _ . Hermann’s head feels light. In spite of the come staining his skin and the sheets, his sizeable erection has not flagged in the least, still standing at stiff attention. “Green.  _ Mein Gott,  _ I can’t-”

“Yes you can. Oh,  _ Hermann _ .” Newton moans filthily as though Hermann was the one fucking him, coaxing and prodding him along with the sounds that drive him absolutely wild on even the worst days. He nips at the shell of Hermann’s ear, wraps his arm around Hermann’s slender waist to both take him in his hand and press him closer. Hermann covers Newton’s hand with his own, beyond caring that his palm is sweaty, feels the flexing of Newt’s muscles in his own as he jerks him. Slick with come and lube and sweat, their hands glide almost effortlessly along his aching length. 

“Is it good, Herm? Tell me you feel good, honey,” Newton urges, thumbing the head of his prick and making him shudder. He can only moan in response, let his head loll back onto Newton’s shoulder. Newton presses a button on the remote with his free hand and Hermann cries out, curls his toes hard enough to give himself a cramp. He feels like he is being microwaved from the inside out, pumped full of stinging electricity that goes right to his cock and feeds the coiling heat in his stomach. His muscles clench hard around the vibrator, his thighs squeezing. His back arches up away from Newton, and the muscles in his thighs strain visibly when he fucks himself wildly into their joint grip. The buzzing is in his bones, his head, the tips of his fingers, and it is more than he can quite bear. Any strangled moan he might have left dries up on his tongue, and his mouth falls open in some silent testament to the pleasure that rips through him. He jerks forward, curls in on himself, and feels every bone in his body go limp.

Somewhere, far away, Newton wrings another orgasm from him, lavishing him with sweet little whispers of  _ Oh, Hermann _ , and  _ Good boy _ and soft bits of comforting nonsense as he writhes helplessly in Newton’s arms. His sense returns to him in pieces, falling like leaves as his body stills, and Newton holds him close. There is a  _ click _ , and the buzzing stops. Hermann groans at the sudden loss of sensation, the resounding nothingness after too much for too long, and he bears down against the now-quiet shape nestled in him. 

“Shhh, it’s over now. I know, I know- You’re alright.” Newton dips his head to nose at Hermann’s neck, the side of his face. He nudges Hermann’s sticky, wobbling legs apart and reaches tenderly between them. He taps the bottom of the vibrator lightly. “Can I take this out?”

“Gently,” he manages, voice raw and croaking, sounding every bit as wrecked as he is certain that he looks - frazzled and sweating and flushed a deep red. He whines at the dull tug between his legs, the reluctant give of his sore rim as Newton inches the vibrator from him. Newt kisses his forehead, smooths the damp curls from his face. He vaguely registers Newton’s weight leave the mattress, hears him say something about how he loves seeing him like this, how much he loves him. Hermann smiles weakly, traces his husband's movements about the room beneath his half-lidded eyes.

If one sleek little toy could bring him to such a debauched state so quickly, he can only imagine what some of the others might do. Perhaps next time, he might try something bigger, something bumpy and shimmering and curved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter @kaijubf if you want something of your own!!


End file.
